


Luz and Amity go Camping

by malberry



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing Amity Blight, F/F, Gals being pals, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Straightforward, amity is my favorite character, head of the student council, i dont cut corners, i make a point to be on time, no nasty content!!!, sappho and her friend, straight A's, straight hair, straight past, these girls are minors!!, very young!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malberry/pseuds/malberry
Summary: That's the entire fic. Luz Noceda and Amity go camping.Amity has a huge crush on Luz and Luz is so happy to have such a good friendI'd say "how do people write summaries im so bad" but there's nothing to summarize.just gals being pals nothing to see here
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 206





	1. king gets eaten by a backpack

It was while packing for her camping trip that Luz realized just how little she owned.

Aside from her Good Witch Azura book she chased into the boiling isles, she had brought nothing with her. Even the backpack she tossed the book into was gifted to her by Eda, which may seem sad to many, but Luz found it comforting. Leave it to Luz Noceda, fighter for peace, to warm the fearsome Owl Lady’s heart. She thought it to be one of her many great feats.

And so she thought to herself of the many accomplishments she had curated at her time in the owl house as she carelessly tossed the items around her into her backpack. Her backpack, which seemed to swallow everything she threw in, including King. So what if Luz was too caught up in her mind to notice?

Eventually, the backpack shut its mouth closed-- and what a surprise it was that backpacks in the boiling isles were sentient, and Luz considered her packing for her trip a job well done. Throwing herself some Jazz hands in the mirror, she slung the bag over her shoulders and tumbled downstairs.

“What’s got you so excited?” Eda asked.

“Amity invited me on a camping trip!” Luz answered. She bounced on her toes excitedly, which apparently angered the backpack and prompted it to grab the edge of her hair in its zipper.

Eda grabbed the bag around Luz’s shoulder and threw it on the floor.

“Oh, quit complaining,” she scolded the backpack. And with her large pointy witch ears, one would think she’d hear King’s screeches from inside. He had landed right next to Luz’s sleeping bag in the bottomless pit that was her angry backpack and was almost ready to accept his fate. But not before he assured whoever was listening to him that one day, they would pay for his suffering.

Just then, Hooty crashed through the window, with a terrified expression on his face. Ignoring the shattered glass on the floor, Eda looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked, with no hint of sympathy in her voice.

“The scary girl is back!” Hooty screamed. “The one with the green hair! Hoot!”

Luz jumped up and grabbed her bag. “It’s Amity!” She cheered. She patted Hooty on the head and swung herself around towards Eda. “Goodbye, Eda!” She turned towards the stairs. “Goodbye, King!”

Slamming open the door, Luz looked at Amity with a wild expression. “ARE YOU READY,” she cheered, “FOR AN ADVENTURE?” She pumped her fist in the air and looked up into the sky. Then back down at Amity, who was looking at her with an incredibly confused expression. Her eyes were locked on Luz’s passionate face and her own was completely red. She must be embarrassed, Luz realized. Amity only asked her to come camping, she may have not expected an adventure. This was no setback for Luz Noceda, of course, only an opportunity.

An opportunity to make this the greatest camping trip Amity had ever seen.

Luz was a big talker. It was one of the things Amity adored about her. She always had something to say.

Like when she challenged Basha in a game she had never played before? Luz was screwed from the start but the way she spoke, her voice oozing with confidence, and her big brown eyes squinted at Amity’s Ex-best friend made Amity feel lightheaded.

She would kill for even a drop of the confidence Luz so carelessly controlled. It used to make her angry, how Luz could get away with anything, and always seemed so happy. Even in her own small moments of happiness, Amity never seemed to enjoy life to the extent that Luz did.

But who couldn’t be happy around Luz? Her smile was contagious, and Amity’s maybe-once-a-week “moments of happiness” into a daily ritual, in which she saw Luz in the hallway and the two made eye-contact. Luz’s eyes would always grow twice in size as she waved frantically, calling Amity’s name. And once again, old Amity would have been disgusted by the thought of being spoken to by a human, and now it instantly became the highlight of her day.

Not that anyone around her knew. Well, actually, Willow might be onto her. And if that didn’t terrify Amity, what could? It did. It did terrify Amity. Star student, Amity Blight, has a crush on a human girl? Her thoughts were everywhere when it came to the subject of Luz. And that’s why as she and Luz left the owl house and began walking into the woods, every word Luz said went in one ear and back out the same one. They didn’t even reach her frazzled brain.

Amity only made one comment on Luz’s backpack on their trek to the campgrounds.

“Can that thing fit your tent?” She asked Luz.

“Yeah! I sorta just threw everything I have inside, oh- I brought the Good Witch Azura book I brought with me to the Boiling Isles!”

Amity laughed, “I brought the whole series!”

While thinking to herself, horrified at the fact that laughing was a thing she did now? Amity walked into Luz who had stopped moving, knocking them both to the ground, and the backpack off Luz’s shoulders.

“I forgot my tent,” Luz realized. She turned her head in the Owl House’s general direction, but her vision blurred between the tall trees and windy road. The girls were too far from home to turn around. Amity pushed herself up from the ground quickly and turned away from the road back.

She looked down at Luz with a blank stare. She could just offer to share a tent, right? Her and Luz, gals being pals, a Sappho and her friend, sleeping together in a small tent? Meant for one person? Under the stars? Unbeknownst to the witch herself, Amity’s face was a lovely shade of tomato red.

And while still sitting on the ground, Luz was having a breakthrough herself. She must be mad at me! She realized. Amity was fuming at Luz’s stupidity. Who didn’t bring a tent on a camping trip? Surely not an all-powerful witch. The Good Witch Azura would never forget her tent. Heck, even Eda would remember to stuff a camping tent in her obnoxiously large hair-do. Not that Luz would ever call her style obnoxious. And just as Luz was pitying herself for her failures as a human witch-in-training and a friend overall, Amity grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

“You can sleep in my tent if you want,” Amity offered.

“Really?” Luz asked. How lucky she was to have such a great friend, she didn’t know.

“Sure,” Amity said. Her voice didn’t even wobble too much as she spoke. “It’s kind of small, though.”

“Yes!” Luz cheered. “The constant discomfort of sleeping in a tent! This camping trip is hitting every mark!”

Amity only looked at Luz confused, before turning away and picking up her pace. Luz, ignorant to her friend trying to hide the blush spreading rampantly across her face, sped up to walk beside her and resumed her endless chatter.

Eventually, Luz and Amity stopped in a small clearing of the forest.

“Oh, yes,” Luz said eagerly, rubbing her hands together. Amity looked at her as if she expected to be murdered. And if Luz killed her, would she really mind? Luz ran over towards a giant rock wedged into the ground. She put one foot up on the stone and leaned over like a pirate who’d struck gold. “This will be perfect.”

Somewhere, off in the woods, Luz’s backpack lay on the ground. It unzipped its mouth and let out a burp. King, who had stacked up every item Luz threw inside, climbed his tower and catapulted himself out of the bag. Just as his body was almost out of the backpack of terror, it chomped down on his tail. With a very scary, monstrous screech, he ripped his tail out of the bag’s jaws and leaped backward into a bush.

As King emerged from the bush, he was covered in small, spiky thorn-balls. He sighed to himself and puffed his chest. He would tell Luz and Eda about his big fight with the wild bush when he found his way home.

But for now, he sat on the ground and began picking the small thorns from his fur.


	2. Amity Blight: champion campfire builder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz Encounter a Horrendous Demon

Luz couldn’t find her backpack. She couldn’t exactly look everywhere, because she was in the middle of nowhere. Luz Noceda was in the middle of nowhere with her new friend Amity with no backpack. And no backpack meant no sleeping bag. And no sleeping bag meant that Luz would have to ask Amity to share her sleeping bag which she couldn’t do because they were already sharing a tent. And of course, they wouldn’t fit. There was no way Luz would tell Amity about her lost bag, she would sleep on the ground. 

The witch-in-training looked around the clearing for a nice spot to set up their tent, and if she was lucky, a nice big leaf to wrap herself in while she slept. 

“Over here, Amity!” Luz called when she found a good spot. She flinched as Amity whipped her head around, half expecting to hear a crack. Only Hooty was supposed to be able to twist his neck like that. Though, from the flustered look on Amity’s face, she was surprised too. 

Amit ran over with her backpack and tossed it on the ground. “Open!” She shouted, and the bag opened its mouth. Letting out a gag, Amity’s tent shot up into the air and landed perfectly put together in the spot Luz had picked. 

“Magic!” Luz squealed. “Magic bag!” She ran over to the backpack. It looked much cleaner and well-trained than the one Eda had given her. A tongue-looking muscle fell out of the bag’s mouth and it began panting like a dog. “Who’s a good boy? You are! Oh, yes you are!” Luz pet the backpack. 

Amity rolled her eyes at Luz and grabbed her arm. “Come-on,” she said, attempting to sound apathetic. “Let’s go collect some sticks for a fire.”

Luz and Amity tumbled through the forest, Amity examining each stick as she picked it up and Luz grabbing every twig, stick , and tree branch around her like a fire-wood-collecting-machine. Her nerd arms had grown fast in her time at the owl house, and Gus liked to brag about his human friend was ripped. _Swole,_ even. Eda said she was average. (But she did admit her magic was getting powerful. Win for Luz!)

According to Amity, the perfect stick for a fire had some bark on it. It wasn’t one of those shiny, thin sticks that don’t catch on fire quickly. The perfect stick was long, but not so long that it stuck out too much. 

Unless of course, you would break it in two. A couple of sticks would always have to be broken, but it was very necessary to have evenly-lengthed sticks for the perfect fire. She would know, from months of hard training on fire-building, where she was her own teacher.

Emira and Edric used to make up oddly specific, dumb competitions with her that she would always lose, like who could make a fire first, or pluck the most dead birds out of the stream in the forest, or who could summon the biggest abomination. Amity would try her hardest, but nothing she could do could make up for the disadvantage she had from Em and Ed’s stolen power glyphs from the year’s convention, even when she was the only one who wanted to join the abomination track.

But who expected Amity to win any competitions when her siblings were years ahead of her in magic training, already enrolled in Hexside? Regardless, the hundreds of random challenges she’d lost years ago seemed to finally benefit Amity. 

With her perfect sticks, she would make the perfect campfire, and then Luz would say, “Oh, Amity! You’re so talented! Where did you learn how to make the perfect fire?” 

And then Amity would proudly tell her, “Well, Luz, it took me a long time and a lot of hard work, but I learned how to make a perfect fire all by myself!” 

And then Luz would say, “Wow, maybe _you’re_ just perfect! Little Miss Amity Blight, a _champion_ campfire builder!” 

And then they would sit at the fire Amity put together and Luz would look deeply into her eyes and- 

“OUCH!” Amity rubbed her head, a not-perfect stick falling into her hand.

“Ohmygod Amity I am SO sorry!” Luz shouted as she ran towards Amity. Luz shoved her face towards Amity’s head where the stick hit her and inspected her hair closely, making sure there was no blood. Though Amity appreciated the sudden closeness and kindness of the gesture, the stick was small. (It fell under the shiny, skinny stick category.) Ducking her head quickly and hoping Luz didn’t see how flustered she was, Amity squatted over the leaves on the ground. 

“I’m okay, Luz!” She screamed. (Nice going ‘Little Miss Amity Blight,’ she’s right next to you!”)

Her mental berating was interrupted by a small blob-looking creature bumping into her knee. Amity screeched and swatted at the thing, her hand making hard contact with it’s greasy, jiggly skin. The ‘creature’ fell backwards onto it’s back, small legs wiggling in the air in a desperate attempt to flip itself around. Luz helped the creature to it’s feel and it awarded her with a spit in the face. A round, soft, white lump fell into her hands. 

“YOU DEMON!” Luz berated the blob. “King warned me about folks like you…” 

Amity did a double-take. “A demon?”

“Yeah, have you never heard of the Regaxoths of the woods? King taught me all about the Boiling Isle’s scariest demons.” 

“Maybe I’m not the one to tell you not to listen to King, but that thing doesn’t look like a demon.” Amity pointed a pale finger at the Regaxoth. “What does the name mean?” 

Luz took a moment to think. “I have no idea,” she told Amity. 

She looked down into her hands, quickly remembering the white lump she was holding.

“Did you just spit out,” Luz squished the lump between her fingers, “a marshmallow?” She hesitantly licked it, before biting half off. “You did!” She patted the creature’s head and it spit out another one.

“Alright, so we may not know what this thing is, and King may have exaggerated a little bit, but does it really matter when we’ve got free marshmallows?” The Regaxoth spat out a _third_ marshmallow.

“Um, what do we do with them?” Amity asked. Her face heated up when Luz looked at her with wide eyes. 

Was Luz angry? She probably was! Luz Noceda was mad at Amity Blight, and Amity Blight was mad at herself, and she was stupid for not knowing what a marshmallow was! And she wished that she had visited the Owl House during one of Luz and King’s demon education sessions, because she was way out of her comfort zone here. When did she even convince herself that she could go on a camping trip with Luz without making a fool out of herself? Since when had she decided she could _be_ _around_ _Luz_ without making a fool out of herself? She had done so well until here, it was her time to say good-bye and disappear out of the boiling isles and live forever alone drawing Azura fan-art, and-”

Amity was snapped out of her thoughts as Luz put her hand firmly on her shoulder. 

“Do you mean to tell me,” Luz said slowly, “That you’ve never had a S’MORE?”  
  


Stumbling around, King began to panic. It was getting dark and he hadn’t found any shelter. His path was littered with those stupid spikey thingies. He really showed them, plucking them off of himself without even screaming a lot. He kept one with him as proof of his battle scars. It even had a piece of fur stuck to it, because he had to rip it out a little. That one didn’t actually hurt too much, the fur sort of just… shedded. But if King was the only one to see and feel it, who was gonna tell him he was being dramatic? 

It was while he amused himself with his heroic story that he almost stepped on a little slug-looking animal. 

“Ah, yes! A Chulgachi! What a terrifying demon!”

The little slug climbed it’s way up a nearby bush and sat on one of its leaves. King walked towards the demon. “Goodness, you’re terrifying!” The slug made a purring noise and leaped onto King’s head, curling up to take a nap. “You shall be a general in my army!” 

King poked at the little slug. “Hey, wake up! We have training to do!” 

The little slug jumped to the ground and began slithering away. (Slugs in the boiling isles were much faster than the slugs in the human world.)

“Mr. General! Where do you think you’re going?” King chased the slug in the dark, only a little worried he’d step on his new friend. Luckily for him, his powerful demon eyes could see even in the dark. Just not… too dark… You never know what demons could be lurking in the dark! Not that he was afraid, he just didn’t like the dark. He had a healthy respect for the dark. Mostly healthy. 

King followed the slug all the way into a cave, where even his powerful demon vision wasn’t working all too well for him. He had almost given up when small lights flickered around him. More slugs!

“Mr. General! Did you just lead me through a dark forest which I was not at all afraid of all the way into this cave, and not light up the way?” The slug nodded hesitantly. 

“The disrespect in this army! You and your friends need to get into shape if we will establish world dominance!” Mr. General nodded his head faster. “Training starts tomorrow! But before, we rest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a completely canon alternative universe, King is immediately beaten to a pulp by the same little slug monsters i wrote about.


	3. Emperor Belos X The Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was anyone else kind of disappointed by the finale? I felt like it was a little anticlimactic from Agony of a witch but it may just be that I'm sad we have to wait for season two now.
> 
> SPOILER FOR FINALE IN NOTES

S’mores, Amity decided, were the second-greatest thing in the universe. She always had to leave open first place for the off-chance she’d find something greater. (Though let’s be honest, that spot was solely reserved for Luz.)

The third was joining the Emperor's Coven. Though the marshmallows were sticky and gooey, they tasted much better than Amity thought they would.

Luz was like a marshmallow. Soft, sweet, kinda gooey, and one of the greatest things in the universe. Then again, maybe Luz was better. She was smart, passionate, and everything Amity wanted.

Amity was a better person around Luz. She loved Luz, and when she was with the human, she loved herself. And what more could a witch ask for? Amity’s thoughts suddenly fell silent. Did she love Luz? She certainly loved her as a friend. As family. And maybe as something more too. Luz probably didn’t like her back. But in the long run, maybe Amity was okay with that. Luz certainly loved her as a friend. She cared about her more than Amity’s own family sometimes seemed to. And though it sometimes hurt to think to herself that Luz may never reciprocate her feelings, Luz was Amity’s friend. And for now, that’s all she needed.

Amity looked at Luz trying to shove a fourth s’more into her mouth. She held it like a hook dangling over a fish, waiting for it to bite. (She'd heard about fishing while eavesdropping on the Human Appreciation Club --which she refused to join, no matter how many times Agustus begged. Fishing sounded like the most boring thing anyone could possibly think of.)

The club had to try s’mores. They were Amity’s second favorite part of human culture. Apparently, all they needed was chocolate, sweet crackers, and marshmallows. When Amity pulled chocolate out of her bag for the s’mores, Luz almost didn’t believe she had the s'more ingredient.

Sure, she’d never heard of a Kitkat like Luz told her about, but imagine being a witch and not knowing what chocolate is? Amity could never. She was a little confused at why Luz called the crackers Amity brought with her “discount witchy graham crackers,” but she assumed it was another human thing. But even if she didn’t understand Luz’s excitement in the moment, S’mores were once again, the second-greatest thing in the universe. So it was worth it.

When the girls were done making marshmallows, they decided to try stargazing. Unfortunately, the smoke from the fire blocked the stars out of the sky.

“Hey, Luz, how do you learn new spells?” Amity asked, watching Luz carefully draw a water glyph.

“I’m not really sure,” Luz answered slowly. The two watched as water enveloped the flames and the final clouds of smoke drifted towards the sky. “They sort of just... come to me.” Amity raised her eyebrows. “Eda said the Boiling Isles communicates with witches who use the kind of magic I do. If I listen, the island will teach me magic.”

“Emperor Belos can talk to the island too,” Amity pointed out. “Well, the Titan. I've seen a couple books about it in the library, but they don't go into much detail.”

“Eda has one too,” Luz said. “I don’t really talk to the island. But what Emperor Belos has with the Titan seems very... unique.” She made suggestive eyes at Amity and the two girls broke into laughter.

Falling on their backs, they looked up into the sky.

“I like this camping spot because you can see so many constellations,” Amity said. “Constellations are groups of stars we have in the Boiling Isles that make pictures in the sky.”

“Yeah,” Luz said. “We have them too.” The girls sat silently for a moment.

“Wouldn’t it be cool if everything we did contributed to something bigger? Like stars in a constellation?”

Luz hummed. “I’ve been told to ‘leave my marks on the world’ but I don’t know what I would want to do.”

“I want to be a role model for young witches,” Amity said. Luz turned towards her. “I want to show everyone the beauty of magic, like Lilith teaches me. I want to be powerful, and make other witches want to work hard to be like me. And I want to help strengthen the boiling isles.” Luz nodded her head. “That’s why I want to join the Emperor’s Coven. It’s why Lilith joined too.”

“She seemed more like a ‘It’ll be me calling the shots’ kind of person,” Luz said. “I never really thought of her joining the Emperor’s coven for anything other than power.”

“I guess we all want some control, huh?”

“I guess.”

-:-

Luz’s voice was objectively the greatest thing Amity had ever heard. Not even second-best.

Every other sound Amity enjoyed, like the little swish her Top Student star made when she twisted it against her shirt or the flipping of thin pages and eventual closing of a hardcover book (the soft thud just seemed therapeutic to Amity, and it really brought through the feeling of pride at finishing a long book-- especially if it was boring as hell.) fell at the feet of Luz’s soft voice reading the Good Witch Azura out loud in her tent.

“NOW TAKE THIS, SUCKA!” Luz screamed very close to Amity’s face. Amity did not start laughing with her, instead she ducked her head into her pillow and blushed.

But what if Luz thought she was mad at her? She jolted up and started laughing hilariously. “Oh, Luz, I love that part!” She slapped her knee and kept cackling.

Luz looked at her, confused, but laughed right along with her.

“MARCH! FORWARD MARCH! RIGHT LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!” King cheered on his army as they slithered through the forest, zig-zagging left and right along with King’s calls. (At least, we can assume they did. King didn’t exactly know his lefts and rights.) “Nice job, everyone! We’re going to break for some food, does everyone have their lunch bag?”

The slugs all nodded and shook the bags off their necks.

King sat down next to Mr. General. “So, Mr. General, what has the chef prepared today?”

Mr. General tore open his bag and revealed some small berries. He nudged it towards King.

“You want me to try it?”

Mr. General made a gurgling noise and nodded. King picked up a berry and tossed it into his mouth. His face grew red as he chewed the berry.

“Phew!” He spit it out at the ground, narrowly missing Mr. General’s second-cousin, Ginda.

The slugs gasped.

“Glinda!” King screamed. “I’m so sorry!”

All the slugs turned to King and began moving forward, slower than usual. He started to curl into himself, afraid of what was to come.

“Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!” “Phew!”

One at a time, all the slugs spat out their chewed-up berries at Glinda. Though they were a staple for the slug-species’ diet, that was the moment that every one of them refused to eat those berries again.

“Wow,” King said, uncurling himself. “This is beginning to seem a lot like a cult.” The slugs all nodded at their father, unaware of his anxious expression.

That night as they lay in the cave, King reflected on his relationship with his slugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KING WILL NOT BE HAVING A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH THESE SLUGS I SWEAR TO GOD.
> 
> I was gonna have another deep-ish conversation but i figured one was enough.   
> I liked exploring Amity's motivation for joining the emperor's coven and writing about her looking up to Lillith, while also wanting to agree with everything Luz says.
> 
> Anyways the whole chapter pretty much focused on Amity. She's my favorite character in the show and I honestly love writing her character. I can channel my gay into my writing and then I don't feel like as much of a mess as Amity lol  
> It's a great way to de-stress.
> 
> Anyways, King is kinda the leader of a cult now.
> 
> And time moves very differently for King and the girls I guess. Being self aware fixes the problem, right?
> 
> and finally, my opinion on the finale that's kind of a spoiler:  
> I didn't really want a Lilith redemption arc but I'm excited to see what happens :)


	4. 'and no one knew how old the pocket bread was...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was going to be another chapter but I'm bad at stretching my story out without making it sound long and boring and tanget-y so i'm working on that, but the story is only four chapters.
> 
> the title isn't an actual quote from the writing sorry if you were excited  
> the pocket bread plays a very small role
> 
> comment for an extra chapter focused on the detailed life of the pocket bread
> 
> also amity wants to live in a cottage in the wood with Luz cause i'm projecting

When Amity woke up in the morning, Luz was gone. She wasn’t sure when Luz had left or how she had left without Amity noticing, but Amity was worried.

Last night, Luz hadn’t warned Amity that she was a cuddler, and Amity had woken up in the middle of the night with Luz wrapped around her arm and her head resting on her stomach. It looked extremely uncomfortable, but Luz was sound asleep.

So Amity stood up, her neck cramped from sleeping in her tent, and walked outside of her tent. Her eyes were glassy with sleep, but she was sure she saw Luz lighting a new fire. After a yawn so big she had to close her eyes, Amity walked towards Luz and inspected her campfire. It was no perfect campfire like Amity could build, but it looked like it would stay together… for a minute… maybe.

The sticks collapsed as Luz was half-way done drawing her fire glyph. Amity ran over and reconstructed the firewood, before stepping back to let Luz finish her fire spell.

With the fire burning, Luz picked up the basket of berries she collected and offered some to Amity. “Hey, I woke up early to collect something for breakfast and I found this old bread in my pocket and it’s a little crumbly but the berries I found look good!” She shoved the berries towards Amity’s face.

“Luz, this forest has some weird magic, those berries could be-” Luz popped a berry into her mouth and immediately turned bright green.

She gasped and threw her arms in the air, which proceeded to wiggle like jelly. She dropped her arms and they splattered against her sides before resuming their shape. Amity sighed. How did she know this would happen? She walked back towards the tent for her medicine.

-:-

“Well, King, I’ve gotta head out. Luz is out with that witch-school girl so I need to deliver the potions.” 

Eda received no response. “Fine, King, ya Drama Queen!” Eda called upstairs. “He’s been acting weird today,” she said to herself, before slamming open the door. 

“OW!” Hooty screamed as his face hit the wall of the house. “Hoot!” 

“Sorry Hooty, I don’t have any time for your whining. I gotta do Luz’s job.”

“Isn’t that your job?” Hooty screamed angrily.

“Zip it,” Eda called back, walking away. She hadn’t delivered potions since Luz came into her life. The kid could do it in half her time, small legs and shit.  _ Ah, the wonders of child labor, _ Eda thought to herself as she took the scenic route. 

Eda delivered her potions one house at a time, and was confident in knowing she still had the coolest one. Granted, she had been having doubts until Luz and her friends did the freaky moon thing. The owl house was still the coolest house in the boiling isles, and Eda was the coolest mo-- Eda was the coolest Lady. Woman. Person, even. Eda was cool. So cool, she delivered all her potions in record time, even though she took the longer path. Not a record for luz, but for Eda the Cool Owl Lady, fighter of chaos or whatever. Peace. That kid really wiggled her way into Eda’s brain. Like a--

“SLUG!” Eda stepped on the slimy creature and picked it up. “Oh, it’s  _ disgusting _ .” She poked it again and again. 

“Eda?” King called, squinting his eyes. “GLINDA!” He cried. “Oh, Glinda, we hardly knew ye,” He took the slug from Eda’s grasp and cradled it while he sobbed. 

“King, why are you being followed by an army of slugs?” Eda deadpanned. “And when did you get here? In the middle of the woods?”

“They’re not an Army, Eda. They’re my family.” The slugs all joined in a circle around King. 

“Like a cult?” Eda asked, her eyebrows practically raised off her face.

“No, like brothers and sisters. And Glinda. It’s a good thing she’s the one you impaled, we didn’t really like her.” King tossed Glinda over his shoulder. All the slugs gasped and spit over their shoulders. “I found them after luz took me out in the middle of the forest and abandoned me.” 

“Alright, King, I’m gonna have to take you away from your family, we gotta go home. Also what? Luz didn’t abandon you, King, it sounds like she tossed ya into her bag and didn’t notice. Come on, let’s go.” 

King and the slugs shook their heads. 

‘Oh, come on. You can bring the slugs,” Eda said, exasperated. 

King jumped and grabbed Eda’s hand. 

The two walked home, with their family of slugs marching behind them. 

-:-

The girls were heading back home around lunchtime, but Amity didn’t want to go back home. Maybe she could visit Luz at the owl house? No, too early. She’d just spent an entire day and a half with her. They could go on a walk before they leave. Then, they might get lost and never go home. Just live in the forest together. In a little cottage. And Amity could make Luz tea out of dried flower petals. Yeah, that sounds nice.

“I don’t want this camping trip to end,” Amity confessed to Luz on their walk.

“Me neither,” Luz answered. The girls walked silently.

“But I have to get back to Eda and King.”

“I know.” Amity looked down and watched her feet sink into the mud with every step she took.

“I’m scared to go home,” Luz looked at Amity. “Like, to the human world.”

“What?” Amity asked.

“I’m scared of facing my mom. I lied to her,” Luz clarified. "Remember grom?"

Amity remembered. Maybe she should focus on the part Luz was talking about though...

“I’m supposed to be at summer camp! Not in another dimension learning magic!” Luz didn't notice how Amity's thoughts had drifted away.

Luz pulled some papers out of her pocket, each with a different glyph. “But I know I have to leave at some point.”

And Amity was back. So back. Right next to Luz. She astral-projected into place. She didn't want Luz to go. She had forgotten that Luz was leaving.

Luz sighed. “I know I belong in the human world. As much as I can train to be a witch, you said it yourself, I will never be a real witch.”

Amity wanted to slap herself in the face. She wanted to challenge herself to a human boxing match. She wanted to feed her dead corpse to the titan.

“You are a real witch,” Amity decided to say instead. “You’ve worked hard to learn your magic. What you can do is real, and you belong here. I’m sorry I said you couldn’t be a witch. I was wrong.”

Luz looked into Amity's eyes. Amity's heart picked up its pace, she could hear it in her ears. “And for what it’s worth, I’m really glad you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first draft had Luz eat the berries and grow a tail and ears  
> I then wrote a detailed explanation of how Eda was the owl lady and now Luz is the crazy cat lady
> 
> -:-  
> "King Imma head out, Luz is with the girlfriend so I gotta do my own job"


End file.
